


Plugging In

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1.2k tho im proud bcz originally i thought this would be shorter lmao, M/M, anyway enjoy this yo, i cant write long fics i cry, i love law student jihoon he's so grumpy at life, my max was like 6k???? my next target is 10k, the ending felt a bit rush but i dont want to make it long either, this is fresh out of the over yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's the sad law student who has a business online exam on a Saturday.</p><p>But perhaps having the online exam on a Saturday isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugging In

It’s a Saturday – a day where most people sit back and relax and do whatever they want but study. But Lee Jihoon receives a call from his course mate, Kwon Soonyoung (read: self-proclaimed class representative), informing him about something between the lines of online exam and deadline being 5PM and how by not doing it will result a cut of marks. Let Jihoon _be_ damned. He had been working on his other more important assignments that the not-so-important online exam from his Business lecturer had been long forgotten. “And to think I could finally sleep.” Jihoon complains to no one but himself.

  


Shifting slowly, like _really_ slowly, Jihoon procrastinates until he lands off from his bed with a thud and in came a worried housemate, Kim Mingyu, who asked him about his well-being. “Your room is as messy as your life, Jihoon-ah.” Mingyu remarks with a snicker before he quickly makes his way out of the room before the other male picks his pace and hit him. Jihoon shakes his head in disapproval and remarks, yet again to no one in particular to how that ‘child’ needs educating in respecting people’s privacy and their elder.

  


It takes Lee Jihoon about half an hour to get ready, his clothes changed to something casual, a blue polka dot shirt Mingyu got him for his birthday and a pair of jeans that hasn’t been washed for a week because he’s _too_ busy. (Mingyu begs to differ because the orange-haired male could just dump his clothes to the washing machine and then the dryer when it’s done. “It doesn’t take more than 10 minutes each,” Mingyu wants to comment but knows better not to.) Upon packing his other things, his laptop and some cash in hand, the Law-majored male makes his way to a nearby coffee shop, also because they ran out of coffee and Jihoon needs his wake up dose of coffee for him to finish the online exam.

  


He reaches the coffee shop soon and without a doubt, he knows it’s quite packed especially since it’s the weekend. Despite so, Jihoon enters the building and scans around for a seat, managing to find a one-sitter spot by the windows with one of those tall chairs. “Take it or leave it,” Jihoon tells himself before he heads over and settles his stuffs there, booting his laptop on and while he waits, he decides to order his drink; to which thankfully, the line isn’t as long as he thought. He heads back after paying up for his Iced Americano and starts working on his online exam. It had 100 questions and Lee Jihoon wonders how he’ll be able to finish all these questions by 5PM. He takes a quick glance at his watch, the minute-hand marks 3.30PM. He had about one to two hours left, which is if he does not procrastinate. After all, business isn’t his forte.

  


After his drink is served, he starts working on the questions one by one and thankfully they weren’t all that hard, considering that these had seem more of a review exercise than an online test. It doesn’t take him that long for him to at least finish up quarter of the questions by half an hour and he would have done more if it weren’t for the sudden panic with Jihoon’s laptop flashing a notification regarding his laptop’s low battery. Of course, Jihoon had to forget about charging his laptop when he’s done with it last night. Though it he was lucky enough to remember to bring his charger but the place where he is settled does not have a plug. He scans around and had even got up from his seat to look for a charging port.

  


“Are you _serious_?” Jihoon’s shoulder deflate as he sees how there’s only one charging port and it’s by the bookshelf corner to which the spot is obvious taken by someone _intimidating_ attractive. The person, a pretty yet masculine person had probably been lounging there for a while though his focus is kept on probably what seems to be like a sketchbook in front of him, sketching away and ignoring everyone else for that matter. He supposed he’ll just have to slide in the seat opposite of the male since Jihoon _desperately_ needs to charge his laptop or he’ll have his business marks cut off. Screw him for not doing it earlier. Procrastination is certainly deathly.

  


Picking up his laptop and his half-filled drink, he shuffles over to where the attractive person and mutters a soft ‘Sorry. Urgent matters.’ Before plugging his charger to the charging port and begins working on his online exam with a sense of urgency. The other male gives him a stink eye but regardless does not say anything and goes back to his sketching.

  


It was surprisingly not awkward besides the two male being in silence this whole time and by an hour later, just about 5 minutes before the deadline ends, Jihoon manages to finish his online exam to which he sighs in relief.

  


“Done with your online exam?” the stranger before him asked, looking up from his sketchbook and at the orange-haired male.

  


“Oh- Uh, yes. Thank you for your patron. And I’m sorry for rushing in and all- I’ll buy you a drink?” Jihoon rubs his nape coyly before faking a cough. Now that the silence is gone, his situation had turned awkward.

  


“I’d love that. My name’s Yoon Jeonghan.” The male, Jeonghan, flashes a smile at him as he watches the new acquaintance sit back. “And yours?”

  


“Lee Jihoon.” He replies almost immediately. “It’s... nice meeting you, Jeonghan-ssi. Are you in fashion major?” Jihoon ask out of curiousity, seeing how the other male had been sketching a few pieces of clothing on what seem like a model drawing. (No, Jihoon did not stalk or stare at the male and what he was doing. He just so happened to glance. It was obvious after all.)

  


“Drop the formalities,” the male tells the former with a smile before he continues his words, “And I am. And I supposed you’re a business student? With all that soft mumbling about how your business lecturer suck for putting an online exam on a Saturday.” Jeonghan laughs as Jihoon feels giddy. (It’s probably the coffee and all the numbers and facts, Jihoon blames.)

  


“Oh, well close enough. I’m a law student. Wait I’ll get you a drink before I go!” Jihoon offers though only to be stop by the other male.

  


“How about we save that drink offer for next time? Say, next week or whenever you’re free? We’ve both been here for quite a long time and you certainly could use a nap. I’ll give you my number.” Jeonghan suggest, immediately scribbling his number at the back of his receipt before handing it to the other male.

  


“ _Oh_ – Sure. It’s nice meeting you though, Jeonghan. I’d love to talk with you more sometime soon.” The law student takes the receipt from the male and scans the number before he packs his stuffs up and realizes he’s being hit on. But before he could say anything, the other male was out of sight by then.

  


“Well perhaps Saturday wasn’t that bad.” Jihoon tells himself. Besides, he can shove this number to Mingyu’s face about how someone attractive hit on him. (Serves Mingyu right for calling Jihoon a grandpa for being slow and procrastinating.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again lol anyway comments are much appreciated yes. this is also my attempt for subtle fluff!!! look ! there's ! no ! angst ! 
> 
> anyways hmu on twitter if you like????? @aesthetickwan


End file.
